


Tired

by UltimateUnluckyWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Malnutrition, basically just ryota and nagito being cute and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateUnluckyWriter/pseuds/UltimateUnluckyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryota has not come to class for a while, and Nagito is worried. He decides to go check on him to see if he's okay. He discovers much more than he could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little fic I wrote for a former friend on Tumblr. They totally have fucked me over since then, but it's cute and I'll be damned if I delete it. Enjoy! <3

* * *

 

“Ryota?” Nagito called, knocking on said animator’s door. He had decided, on a whim, to check in on his classmate, considering he hadn’t shown up to class for a week or so. It was beginning to worry Nagito a bit, so who took it upon himself to make sure the animator was okay.

He tapped his foot on the ground, listening. He could hear a few noises in the room, but he still had no one letting him in. He knocked again, louder this time, and heard a rushed, “Come in!”

When he opened the door, he saw Ryota frantically hunched over his desk, drawing. He walked inside, closing the door. Ryota had not so much as lifted his head yet, so Nagito walked towards the desk, “Ryota? Are you okay? We’ve all been worried.”

He saw Ryota jump slightly as if he hadn’t realized there was another person, his head whipping around towards Nagito. He had extremely dark circles under his eyes, and looked ridiculously thin- not that Nagito was one to talk, of course, but he couldn’t help but notice it anyways.

“I’m _busy_ ,” Ryota told him, his eyes half-crazed, “I don’t have time… I need to save everyone… with my anime.”

“…” Nagito decided not to comment- How could _anime_ save anyone? And, for that, who needed saving, anyways? It was a ridiculous concept, but Nagito was in no place to judge him for that. Anyways, he more worried about how exhausted and malnourished the animator looked. He looked sick- and, coming from Nagito, that meant _a lot._

He debated calling Mikan, but decided against it. He went to sit on the edge of Ryota’s bed, eyeing the animator curiously, noticing that his head was lolling forward every couple of seconds. He was clearly tired, and it made Nagito a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t understand why he just didn’t _go to sleep._

He checked the time on his phone, noticing it was way past the normal time he was home. He didn’t mind, though- He needed to make sure Ryota was okay. He came up behind him, laying his hands nervously on his shoulders. He felt the bones underneath the fabric of Ryota’s shirt, feeling him flinch roughly underneath his touch.

“… Shh,” Nagito shushed him, a bit lost on what to do. He had intended to come over to comfort Ryota, but he found himself at a total loss. He decided on just lightly squeezing his shoulders, sighing, “It may not mean much coming from someone like me, but I’m worried about you. It isn’t healthy what you’re doing to yourself. You need to eat and sleep.”

“I _need_ to finish this,” Ryota spat through gritted teeth. It surprised the luckster to see such a display of emotion from the animator- though their conversations had been minimal, Ryota always seemed kind enough.

“If I don’t finish this… they’ll all be right… I’ll be **garbage** ,” Ryota mumbled. Nagito noticed the swaying of his body in the chair, raising an eyebrow, “The class garbage… _eheh_ … I’ll prove them wrong.”

At this, Ryota leaned to the side, falling out of the stool. His body hit the floor with a dull _thump_ , startling the lucky boy that now stood over him. He rushed to his side, hands grabbing onto his shoulders, “Ryota!”

“… I’ve got to finish…” He heard the animator mutter, though his eyes now remained closed. Nagito let go of his shoulders, at a total loss of what to do. _Should I call an ambulance? Mikan?_

He eventually decided to lug Ryota up onto the bed- an activity that caused him to get quite out of breath. He didn’t have the best upper body strength to be lifting any other people. He did, however, get Ryota on the bed and under the covers, tucking him in without thinking. Most likely, the exhaustion had caught up with him. Nagito felt lucky- _hah –_ that he had been in the room. He would have hated for Ryota to go through this alone.

… Would Ryota mind him being in his room with him sleeping? Nagito didn’t want to disturb him, of course, but could not imagine leaving him in this state. He sat down next to the door, leaning against the wall. He pulled out his phone, checking the time.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ryota’s eyelids fluttered open, seeing his room being painted with the golden sunlight through the window. He felt… rested. He didn’t _remember_ getting in bed at all, though. He stretched a bit, sitting up. As he looked to the left, he jumped slightly. He saw his classmate – Nagito- leaned up against the wall, fast asleep. His chest went up and down slowly as he breathed, seemingly unaware of the light streaming in through the glass.

Ryota stared for a moment, feeling himself heat up slightly- Nagito looked _beautiful._ The sunlight glinted off his light hair and pale skin perfectly, giving the impression that the lucky boy was glowing. Even in sleep, he looked beautiful. It put the animator into something of a trance, watching how peaceful his friend was.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, quietly padding over to Nagito. He got down on his knees in front of him, patting him on the shoulder gently, “Komaeda?”

He watched as the lucky boy’s long eyelashes separated as his eyes opened, the light reflecting off the green of his eyes, giving the impression of golden flecks in a sea of green. He watched as Nagito looked around the room and at Ryota, clearly trying to place where he was. He watched as Nagito made eye contact with him, feeling his face heating up a bit, “Did... did you stay here for me?”

Nagito looked at him, smiling sleepily, “I had to make sure you were okay. I didn’t even know I had fallen asleep,” He admitted, suddenly looking nervous, “I should go. I shouldn’t intrude on your privacy any longer.”

Ryota stared at him as he spoke, shaking his head. He felt… something. He felt a fluttering in his stomach, a nice warmness spreading over his entire body. He noticed that his hand was still on Nagito’s shoulder, though he didn’t remove it.

Instead, he did something that surprised even himself- He leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips against Nagito’s gently. His eyes were totally open, as were Nagito’s, though his seemed to have a confused look to them. When he leaned back, Nagito’s normally pale skin was dusted with a light pink blush.

“… What was that for?” He blurted out to Ryota, his fingers raising up to touch his lips lightly. Ryota just smiled bashfully at him, shaking his head.

“I just… no one has ever been nice enough to care enough for me like that, Komaeda. I really appreciate it!” He explained, his hand trailing down Nagito’s arm before resting on top of his hand, “… Why don’t you stay for breakfast? It would do us both some good to eat.”

Nagito’s confused face was replaced with a slow smile creeping over his face, nodding slowly, now fully awake, “I… I think that would be nice. I do know of this really great pancake house that delivers here, though…” He said, trailing off a bit as he raised an eyebrow.

“… Let’s d-do it!” Ryota exclaimed, nodding. His stomach was hurting a bit from the lack of food, but he couldn’t have felt happier. He hadn’t felt so distracted from his animation in… well, _ever._ It felt nice to have the stress relieved- he could go a day without it, right? He owed it to Nagito- not many people would spend an entire night with someone they barely knew to make sure they were okay.

“I’ll call them, then. My treat,” Nagito said, raising a hand before Ryota could fight it, “It will be my pleasure.”

Ryota nodded before getting up, going back to the bed. He laid down, pulling the covers to the side so that someone could fit in. He motioned with his head for Nagito to join him- he felt bad that he had to sit on the floor, after all. Nagito shuffled across the floor, getting in the space on the bed, facing towards Ryota. The animator smiled shyly at him, scooting closer so that he could throw an arm over the luckster’s chest, pressing a small kiss against his jawline. Nagito wrapped an arm around Ryota’s back, smiling right back at him, feeling quite similar to how Ryota did earlier.

Ryota pulled the blanket up over them, and they immediately felt themselves enveloped in the warmth. Nagito tightened his grip a bit, holding Ryota has closely as possible. He made a silent vow, now, that he would always be there to care for Ryota, period.

This was going to be a good day.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty confident I'm the first person to write for this ship :')
> 
> Maybe we can make this ship popular. We can call it Hope 2.0 . Double the hope. Perfect.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment any criticism or anything! <3


End file.
